Of Nightmares and Tears
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Naruto has a nightmare, Sasuke and Itachi disappear forever. Itachi and Sasuke do their best to show Naruto that no matter what, they're with him forever. Sequel to Of Little blonds and younger brothers and Of Candy canes and older brothers.


Naruto woke with a start, a cold sweat covering his skin, giving off a light sheen.

He had _that_ nightmare again. The one where he saw his parents disappear in front of his very eyes, and he could do nothing but call after them, trapped in his child form.

_But…._

But this time instead of his parents, it had been Itachi and Sasuke. Both dark haired figures had haunted his thoughts lately, day and night. Sasuke and he had always been best friends, but now they were closer. Sasuke let him into the inner part the raven had always shut Naruto from. And he had got to intimately know Sasuke's older brother Itachi.

Both males had trapped in their little world, in some odd way clinging to Naruto for support and reassurance. Incest still worried Sasuke, and Itachi feared his brother's worry. Naruto kept them together. He knew that on some level, he was being used. He was binding them together. His love and devotion covered the cracks and break in theirs.

Because he did love them. They had only been intimate for a little less then a month, but Naruto had fallen. He had fallen for the pale beautiful angels that swarmed him with their cold warmth, their harsh yet endearing ways. Oh, how he had fallen hard for these angels.

"Naruto….?" The said blond nearly jumped out of his skin, giving Sasuke in front of him a sheepish grin.

"Teme! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto said softly, gently punching Sasuke's shoulder. He was shocked to find his hand shaking. His eyes widened, watching tan fingers spasm against the pale shoulder.

"Did you have a nightmare again, Naruto-kun?"Itachi linked their fingers from behind, spooned against the blond. As Itachi wound their fingers together, Naruto began to calm. His dream had been just that, a dream. Sasuke and Itachi had not disappeared, and neither had their care for him.

"I'm alright."Naruto's voice was hoarse, and felt Sasuke's thumb pad wipe his cheek.

"You're crying, Dobe." Sasuke told him with an amazed tone. Sasuke always found it odd how Naruto could just cry over anything.

"I'm alright."Naruto said again, leaning into the touch. "Really."He reassured.

"Dobe…"Sasuke gave him a stern glare. "Whatever that stupid nightmare was about, it's not going to happen. Ever."

"Sasuke…."Naruto gave him a wide eyed look.

"He's right, Naruto. We'd never let anything happen to you." Itachi murmured to Naruto, pressing a kiss against his neck. Naruto's eyes widened as cool fingers cupped his flaccid cock.

"Itachi…"Naruto breathed out, eyes slipping shut.

"If you don't believe us, we'll show you, Dobe." Sasuke purred, catching Naruto's open mouth in a firm hungry kiss. Naruto moaned weakly, leaning into Sasuke.

Naruto's body turned into one huge raging fire. Everywhere Itachi or Sasuke touched stroked the flames higher and higher. His skin became hyper sensitive, feeling Itachi's erection pressed against the cleft between his two cheeks, and Sasuke's member rubbing against his as Itachi stroked them both.

After being thoroughly kissed by Sasuke, his neck was attacked, his mouth being drawn to the pale column of skin in front of him. His hands wandered Sasuke's body, rocking against Itachi with moans of approval.

His sweaty fingers slide slowly between Sasuke's cheeks, asking permission to stretch the pale body before him. He was slightly surprised when Sasuke rocked back on his digits, pushing the tips into his opening. Sasuke moaned in his ear, causing Naruto shudder. Pushing his first two fingers into Sasuke's hole, he hissed out as Itachi did the same to him. Sasuke rocked back on his fingers, pushing them deeper.

Naruto's mind blanked when Itachi thrust on his prostate, his mouth opening to let out a peel of ecstasy.

"I think we're ready, Aniki."Sasuke smirked, dragging the dizzy blond into another hungry kiss. Whenever Sasuke kissed Naruto, Naruto always felt as if Sasuke was some starving man and he was some mountain of food. He always felt special because Sasuke kissed Itachi in a different way then Naruto. It was like Naruto was very special to Sasuke.

"I think so, too, Otouto." Itachi mused, grabbing Naruto's hips. Sasuke yanked Naruto's fingers from him, and positioning himself on Naruto's tip. Itachi tilted Naruto's head back, catching his open mouth as he slammed up, Sasuke slamming down.

And Naruto screamed. He screamed against Itachi's mouth as he was trapped in the blinding heat of Sasuke, and pinned down by the scolding heat that was Itachi against his prostate. His eyes closed, and he just soaked up the heat pouring into his body, his soul starting to smolder and the flames covering his skin went even higher.

And Naruto felt whole. He felt full and warm, and so utterly safe.

"What are you crying about?" Naruto's eyes slowly opened to gaze at worried dark pair, finding his vision blurred by tears. "Naruto?"Itachi asked softly.

"It's just that…."Naruto gave a soft hiccup. "I've never felt as safe as I do with you two."

"Naruto…"Itachi's eyes softened and Naruto was kissed thoroughly before he was tugged back. Sasuke kissed him chastely.

"Dobe."Was all he said before bucking his hips. Naruto gasped in pleasure, arching slightly. Then he was caught up in the pleasure, the feel of the two boys around him, in him, touching and being touched by him.

Sasuke and Itachi had become his life, and he supposed he had become theirs. And in moments like these, Naruto felt like he really belonged for once. He knew he'd never truly be like Itachi was to Sasuke, or vice versa, but to have this special bond with them both, to want and be wanted by them was enough for Naruto. He told them this with his caresses and whispers of love against pale skin as he came, wanting them to know he'd never leave them, because if they truly disappeared from Naruto's life like in his nightmare…Naruto would have nobody again, and sometimes he wondered if he'd survive that.

As Naruto came down from his high, and the fire simmered to a low warmth that flooded his veins, he decided he wouldn't. He couldn't.

He also decided that he was alright with that. He didn't mind being so dependent on them. They used him, and he used them. Wasn't that one of the problems with love? Didn't people who love each other use each other, too?

If this was a nightmare, he hoped it never ended. He really really hoped it never ever ended.


End file.
